Many mechanical assemblies include the mounting of components on a framework or housing in an environment where there are significant constraints not only on the physical dimensions of a mounting or retention mechanism for mounted components. Such applications often additionally present considerable difficulties with respect to access for assembly.
Mechanical retention mechanisms for such applications, such as machine screws or heat-stakes, have physical dimensions and/or access requirements such that the retention mechanism itself imposes size restraints on other components of the assembly. This is often the case in the construction of physical components for electronic devices, particularly where space is at a premium such as in wearable electronic devices. Non-mechanical solutions, such as gluing or laser welding, are however often non-viable options due to unreliability, long-term deterioration of the connection, additional complexity in tooling, and/or cost considerations.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.